1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for separating a needle from a used syringe, particularly a hypodermic syringe.
2. Description of the Related Art
Handling of used syringes, particularly hypodermic syringes, is a problem for hospitals and/or other medical treating or examination centers. The syringes are often accumulated and then burnt, yet the workers are exposed to the needles during manual handling. The residual of the syringes after burning cannot be recycled, as a syringe comprises a needle made of stainless steel and other parts that are made of plastics having a melting point lower than that of stainless steel.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a device for separating a needle from a syringe before subsequent separate handling of the needle and the rest of the syringe. The needles are accumulated in a container made of stainless steel which is then put into a smelting furnace or the like, thereby preventing the worker from being pricked and thus infected by the used needles. The plastic portions of the syringes are accumulated in another container for further handling. Thus, the device in accordance with the present invention provides a solution for used syringes, which is not only hygienic but also friendly to the environment.
In accordance with the present invention, a device for separating a needle from a used syringe comprises means for holding a used syringe and means for separating a needle from the used syringe. A container is provided for accumulating the needle separated from the used syringe. The container is made of a material identical to that of the needle. Another container is provided for accumulating the used syringe without the needle.
In an embodiment of the invention, the device includes a main body in which the holding means and the separating means are mounted. The device includes a compartment, the holding means being a groove communicated with the compartment in the main body, the groove being configured to hold a needle hub of the used syringe. The main body includes a post mounted therein. The separating means includes a shaft having a pulling member mounted thereon. The needle of the used syringe is extended through the pulling member and has a peripheral portion abutting against the post. The shaft is rotatable to bend the needle by means of pressing the needle against the post and finally pulling the needle from the needle hub. A torsion spring is provided for returning the shaft to its initial position.
The main body further includes a plate securely mounted therein. The shaft extends through the plate. A guide plate is securely attached to the plate and mounted around the shaft. The guide plate includes an arcuate groove and the shaft has a pin slidably guided in the arcuate groove such that the shaft moves axially when the shaft is turned. The bent needle impinges the plate and is thus separated from the used syringe when the shaft moves axially.
In addition, means are provided for driving the shaft. In an embodiment of the invention, the shaft includes an end on which a driven gear is mounted. The driving means comprise a driving gear rotatably supported by the main body and a manual handle mounted outside the main body and securely attached to a gear shaft of the driving gear. In an alternative embodiment, the driving means comprise a driving gear rotatably supported by the main body and a motor operably connected to the driving gear. An on/off switch is provided for controlling the motor.